Annoyed, Clumsy, Jane in Love
by BlueIvyRose
Summary: Jane literally falls in love with the new Medical Examiner.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing, please don't go easy on me by sugarcoating anything, if its bad your feedback would be much appreciated. Don't worry my feelings won't get hurt. :)**

"Yo Gayzzoli have you peeped out our sexy new Chief ME?" Crowe asked getting snickers out of his colleagues.

Rolling her eyes and choosing to ignore the gay joke, Jane replied "Anything with a large bust, thin waist, and round ass is sexy to you Crowe, now don't you have other things to do other than being a pervert like hmm I don't know...solving your case?"

He mumbled something about her being a tight ass or about something crawling up her ass and dying, but Jane was too focused on her case she had just closed to give a damn about what that jerk said. A seventeen year old jock, Jeffrey Higgins was found beaten to death on his high school football field. The boy had been bullying a freshman named Rory for a year, calling him gay, fat, loser, just anything to make Rory feel miserable. Ralph, Rory's big brother was getting fed up of the bullying but kept all the anger he felt bottled up. He finally snapped when Jeffrey and his buddies beat his little brother unconscious and got off with only a three day suspension. Ralph knew Jeffery liked to run laps around the football field at night so that's when he approach him with a bat. _Why do people bully when no one benefits in the end? Why was Jeffrey making Rory's life a living hell? Could this have been avoided?_

Hearing her name being called Jane snapped out of her thoughts and was met by big brown worried eyes.

"What were you thinking about partner?" Frost asked. "I called your name like 10 times,"

"Nothing really, umm did you need something?" she asked shrugging off his question not really in the mood to talk about it, sensing this he decided to change the subject.

"Have you seen our new Chief Medical Examiner?" he asked adding a whistle.

"Oh man did you see the legs on that fine specimen, my GOD," another one of their colleagues piped up which got the men to start speaking foully about the woman.

Annoyed with the guys and their obnoxious behavior she stormed out of the bullpen and headed for the cafe in need for coffee. The elevator ride down gave her time to have some peace and quiet so she could think straight. _Who was this new chief medical examiner and why am I so annoyed with her already? _Sighing the elevator stopped and she exited.

The loud laughter of her mother made her cringe. What could be so funny at this time of day? Entering the cafe her annoyance level started building back up because who was entertaining her mother? No other than Giovanni friggin Gilberti. Ugh could this day get any worse?!

No sooner had that thought left her mind her feet left the floor and her back hit the ground with a hard thud. She moaned in pain as her eyesight got blurry, no she would not cry.

"Oh my gosh Janie are you OK?!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yes Ma I feel friggin fantastic," Jane replied sarcastically rising up off her back.

"I am so sorry, I accidentally spilled my coffee, here let me help you," it was the most angelic voice Jane had ever heard.

Clearing her vision she looked for the owner of such voice and her heart started pounding a mile a minute. There in front of her was the most beautiful women she has ever seen. Long honey blonde hair, soft hazel eyes filled with worry, curves in all the right places, and oh gosh those mouth watering legs. _Damn who is this goddess and where has she been all my life? _

Realizing she got caught staring she blushed clearing her throat. Angela gave her a knowingly look and smirked knowing exactly what her daughter was thinking. Annoyed that she was busted by her Ma she got up ignoring the pain for now, she needed to get out of there because this lady was making her feel things that made her uncomfortable.

"Wait, you should let me check you out, you hit your back pretty hard and my coffee was really hot," the beautiful women spoke.

"Ah nah I will be OK, no worries ma'am,"

"Maura," she corrected.

"Maura," Jane let the name roll around in her head, she liked it. "OK well I should get going I have a lot of work to do bye!" she was gone in a flash coffee long forgotten. _Did I just literally fall in love?_

The last thing she heard was Giovanni yelling, "You look hot by the way Jane!"

**Should I continue or just stop? If you say stop I will still love you...OK bye. :$**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh gosh you all make me nauseous umm in a good way of course. I honestly didn't think anyone would like it but you did. Yay, love you! :) I wasn't prepared for anyone actually wanting a chapter 2 , but here you go. I tried my best!  
><strong>

_Wooow way to go Rizzoli, you really have a way with the ladies don't cha? Oh gosh why am I such a huge embarrassment? She must think I'm such a joke. Wait why do I even care its not like I'm ever going to see her again. Ah screw it since when did I become so insecure? Gosh s_he hated these inner battles she had with herself.

The sound of someone coming into the BPD woman's locker room brought her out of her thoughts. The pain had been subsided, but she needed to change out her coffee stained clothes. _Fuck I just bought this blouse! _

Making her way back into the bullpen she heard boisterous laughter coming from the guys. Why was everyone so damn giggly today? What could really be that funny?

That's when she heard the voice of her Ma loud and clear, "Oh my gosh Janie are you OK?" her blood started to boil, some immature jerk really recorded her incident and was sharing it with everyone. What was this, high school?

Walking up to officer Reynolds she put her glock to his head and gave him her best Rizzoli glare, one that would make onions cry. Bending down she whispered in his ear satanically, "Delete it,"Shaking in his boots, the officer quickly deleted the video and high tailed it out of the there.

"Geeze Lezolli what's got your panties all in a bunch?"

"Zip it Crowe, I don't have time for your bullshit comments you asshole," Jane snapped; he whispered something to his groupies about her being on her period and how his anaconda don't want none. _Seriously, could this guy get anymore immature?_ "You got something you want to say to me you piece of shit?"

"Just ignore him partner he's not worth it," Frost had just came in and heard the last bit of the conservation. Knowing exactly where this argument was headed he wanted to stop it before disaster struck.

"Yeah I do have something to say," Crowe proceeded ignoring Frost death glare. "Maybe if you got laid more often by a real man you would stop being such a bitch,"

"Shut it Crowe," Frost growled.

"I'm serious, obviously pussy isn't working for her she needs some of this," he said grabbing his crotch, the laughter of their colleagues filled the room once again.

There goes that laughter that annoys her oh so much. _Why are they trying to piss me off on purpose. Please don't turn into evil Jane. As much as I hate Crowe I don't want to hurt this guy. Take deep breaths and ignore him like Frost says. Oh gosh Rizzoli please please please don't snap. I really don't want to go back to those anger management class. _

Closing her eyes she counted to ten and surprisingly that helped a whole lot, she gave Crowe and the rest of the jerks the finger and continued to do her paperwork, she was reward a thumbs up from her partner. An hour into her paperwork she started feeling agitated. She didn't get her coffee this morning. Standing she told Frost she was taking a break and headed out. The elevator was crowded so she decided to take the stairs. She got a text from her Ma asking her if she was OK. She went to reply when she slipped and fell once again, her back landing on the steps. You have got to be kidding me! Again, seriously! Son of a bitch my back is killing me.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, it was an accident, my tea spilled," that beautiful voice why was it so familiar. Jane blinked the tears out of her eyes and looked into those soft hazel eyes she fell in love with not even two hours ago. GOD why is my sweet beautiful angel trying to kill me every chance she gets? And what's up with her always spilling drinks?

"It looks like this is a recurring theme for both of us don't you think?" Jane asked making the blonde blush and it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Pain long gone Jane stood dusting herself off, lucky the tea made it only to the bottom of her slacks.

"I don't know, it depends, are you going to run away from me again?" Maura asked batting her eyelashes in an extra girly way this time making Jane blush.

They looked into each others eyes smiling, a comfortable silence between them. _If she doesn't stop looking at me like that I don't think i'll be able to control myself. Shit I didn't know it was possible for someone to be so perfect. Those plump lips covered perfectly in red lipstick looking so warm, soft, and inviting_. Both women were brought out of their trance when the stairwell door was shut but oddly no one was there.

Embarrassed that they both had been caught ogling each other Jane cleared her throat and decided to introduce herself. "I'm Rizzoli, Detective Jane Rizzoli Bostons Finest,"

"Isles, Dr. Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts," she replied and Jane just about died.

Her angel was the new Medical Examiner all the guys were talking about? _Damn I should have beat the hell out of Crowe and his minions for talking about my women. Whoa Rizzoli calm down she's not your women...well not yet._

"Sooo where are you headed to Dr. Isles?" Jane asked.

"Well it looks like I'm headed to get me another drink,"she said looking at her now empty cup.

"I was just headed out to get some coffee, I'll buy you another drink if you promise not to spill it on me," Jane said making both women chuckle.

"You've got yourself a deal detective,"

"Come on I know the perfect place, the coffee and tea here are crap," Jane said leading Maura out of the precinct and towards Boston Joe's but both of their phones starting ringing.

"Rizzoli,"

"Isles,"

"OK I'm on my way,"

"Be there in 15 minutes,"

Jane groaned, "I just want some coffee!"

"Come on detective you can get coffee later we have a body,"


	3. Chapter 3

**A N: Hi I'm back, finals are finally over, my brain is fried, oh I finally got internet! Well anyway I changed chapter 2 because I thought it was just ridiculous. Here's chapter 3 it doesn't have Maura or Jane in it but I think you should read it. Constructive criticism is welcome! **

The sight of the three blonde teens walking down the hallway of Montgomery High School towards the Administration Office made people's jaws drop. The boys were tall, handsome, and muscular. One had shaggy blonde hair, soft kind blue eyes, pale skin and was wearing black Ray Ban glasses while the other had sharp dark blue eyes, a sexy short side swept haircut, and tan. The beautiful curvy girl had long wavy blonde hair cascading down her back and stopped just below her waist. Her intense hazel eyes could bring any guy to their knees. Anyone could tell from their wardrobe that they came from money.

Walking into the office a short attractive red head women greeted them with a warm smile "Hello you must be Descher, Danielle, and Duke Isles," her eyes landed on the tanned boy and they traveled from his head to his toe and all the way back to those divine lips making her mouth water. His sexy dimpled smile made her blush and weak at the knees.

Already annoyed with the way this woman was checking out her brother, Danielle replied with a hint of agitation "Yep that's us, now if you can just give us our schedules we will be on our way,"

"Oh yes, of course here you three go," she said getting their schedules off her desk and handing them out. "Do you three need to be assisted to your classes?"

"No thanks we know our way bye," Danielle answered pushing her brothers out of the office.

"Wow Danny rude much," Descher growled at his sister.

"She was looking at you like you were a piece of meat, if we would have stayed in there any longer I would have puked," she shuttered.

"Jealous much, wish someone would look at you like that?" he asked making her laugh out loud.

"Oh please I'm beautiful like my mom, I can get anybody I want," she giggled. "You on the other hand look like a hideous-,"

Her sentence was cut off by her sweet brother Duke, "Please don't start arguing now you two, can we just get to class?" they looked into his big gentle eyes and sighed.

"Fine lets go then," Danny gave in. "What classes do you guys have?"

"We all have homeroom together right now come on," Duke answered and they went on their way.

**...**

Walking into the loud classroom it immediately got quiet when everyone turned to them. A long haired boy mouth formed in the shape of an O causing his gum to fall out of his mouth. The teacher, a short grumpy looking man, wearing a toupee just grunted at them rolling his eyes. Danielle went to address him but he just waved his hand signaling them to take a seat. There was a table occupied by one kid and three empty chairs so that's where they sat.

Some butch looking girl looked at Danielle smirking. "Damn girl you lookin mighty fine," she said with a wink, Descher tried to suppress his laugh but was failing miserably, Duke just turned red praying his sister wouldn't go off on this girl.

Holding in her growl Danny just nodded her head and avoided eye contact, getting the message the girl just turned back around in her seat but not before mumbling, "Posh bitch," Danny went to say something but her brothers just shook their heads.

The person they were sitting at the table with caught her attention she couldn't tell if they were a boy or girl because of the over sized Boston Red Sox hoodie that they had on. He or she was drawing an amazing picture of police officer and a squad car with the letters B.P.D written at the top. The hand stopped and she looked up into beautiful big brown mysterious eyes; she blushed at being caught staring but didn't look away. _Oh yeah this is definitely a guy. _He stood to take his hoodie off and for once she was going to have her jaw hitting the floor. This boy was definitely Italian, olive skin, brown eyes, brown faux hawk hair with blonde streaks, tall and lean with chiseled features. _He's so perfect I could just cry. _

"Careful now you don't want to catch flies," Descher whispered in her ear with a hint of mirth she closed her mouth and the boy smiled making her turn red. He just chuckled shaking his head and went back to drawing.

The bell rang and everyone couldn't get out of the class quick enough, Duke touched his sister shoulder and said, "We all have different classes next, text me at nutrition and we will meet up OK," they agreed and she watched her brothers leave.

"How is it?" someone asked she looked up, the brown eyed boy was talking to her. _Oh gosh even his voice is sexy, so deep and husky. _

"How is what?"she asked confused.

"How does it feel to be a triplet?"

"You really don't want to know," she replied.

"Oooook then, what class do you have right now?"

"AP English room F25,"

"Cool me too lets go," he said putting his hand on the small of her back. The walk to class was filled with comfortable silence. "Sooo I didn't get your name,"

"Its Danielle, Danielle Isles but everyone just calls me Danny,"

"Well its nice to meet you Danny I'm Tommy Rizzoli Jr. but everyone just calls me TJ," he said. _Rizzoli, yup I knew you were Italian._

"Rizzoli!" someone shouted from behind them. Danny felt the hand on her back stiffen she looked into brown eyes and saw a flash of anger in them but only for a second, it sent chills down her body.

A group of boys walked up on them with mischievous looks. "Damn Rizzoli who's this hot piece of ass right here?" the biggest one asked.

"Don't talk about a lady like that Dean,"TJ growled.

"Or what?" Dean asked. "You going to run and cry to your dyke of an aunt-," a crunching sound was heard throughout the hallway and everyone stopped to look wide eyed. Dean let out a painful howl when TJ connected his fist to his nose. Deans nose was gushing blood everywhere.

Turning to Deans crew TJ started to count, the hallway cleared out fast, not a person in sight, well except for an angry TJ, crying Dean, and shocked Danny. "You apologized to her right now," TJ ordered. Seeing the fire in TJ's eyes Dean obeyed, apologizing to Danny and running off crying. "Sorry you had to see that, I'm not really a violent person,"

She smiled at him showing her dimples. Holding his hand she replied, "It's OK, I like my men rough," he scratched the back of his neck this time he was blushing. "Can we go to class now Teej,"

"Right this way my lady,"


End file.
